


[podfic] the bellwether

by wenandwhere



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Music, First Date, First Kiss, Food Crimes, M/M, Mature Competent Professional Gays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, bisexual awakening, foley - Freeform, mentions of drug/alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenandwhere/pseuds/wenandwhere
Summary: Author's Summary:Patrick figures it's a little late in his life for these kinds of realizations.Brian, though, has a way of making him want things he'd never thought possible.[podfic version]
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] the bellwether

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bellwether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634426) by Anonymous. 

> Thank you to the author for letting me channel my love for this story into audio <3

**Text:** [the bellwether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634426)

**Author:** Anonymous

**Reader:** [wenandwhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenandwhere)

**Length:** 28:03

_Insert Songs:_  
Music from Please Retweet and Gill & Gilbert  
"Cafe Du Park" by Teruyuki Nobuchika  
"Sinfonia Nobilissima" By Robert Jager 


End file.
